The present invention relates to pens, and relates more particularly to a pen incorporated with an illuminator which automatically gives off light when the refill is extended out of the pen holder for writing after the top of the pen is turned to the ON position.
Various writing apparatus with illuminator means have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These writing apparatus are helpful for writing in the dark. However, because the illuminators of these writing apparatus are commonly controlled by a press-button, the battery power supply will be continuously consumed when the apparatus is put in the pocket and the press-button is depressed by error. Furthermore, because the connection between the contacts at the press-button and the two opposite ends of the battery is made through an electric circuit, the contacts at the two opposite ends of the electric circuit tend to disconnect from the battery/press button with the use of the writing apparatus.